Beautiful
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Duo bekommt eine Mission, die er absolut nicht übernehmen will. Doch Heero hat eigene Methoden jemanden zu überreden. SLASH DuoxHeero


Titel: Beautiful

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Gundam Wing

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: lemon, pwp, OOC

Kommentar:

Hallo!

Das ist meine erste GW-Fic und ich muss dazu gleich sagen, dass ich die Serie oder die Mangas nie gesehen bzw. gelesen habe. Mein ganzes Wissen über die Heero und Duo sind aus dem Internet und den anderen Fics, die ich schon gelesen habe! Also, seit bitte nicht zu hart mit mir. Im großen und ganzen geht es hier um eine Mission, die Duo auf keinen Fall übernehmen will. *g* Kommis sind mehr als nur erwünscht.

Pairing: Heero x Duo

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. (Leider)

... Jemand denkt

Beautiful 

„Nein, Heero! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich werde das nicht tun! Niemals!" Duo platzte fast vor Wut. Bei allem, was er schon hatte durchstehen müssen, aber DAS war zuviel. „Es ist eine Mission und wird durchgeführt. Keine Widerrede." Heeros Stimme war so monoton wie immer, doch Duo glaubte, ein amüsiertes Glitzern in den kobaltblauen Augen seines Partners gesehen zu haben. Verzweiflung kochte in ihm hoch und er wandte sich hilfesuchend an seien besten Freund Quatre. „Quatre, sag doch was! Das kann er doch nicht tun!" Rot anlaufend und sich sorgsam ein Lächeln unterdrückend, rutschte der blonde Araber näher an Trowa. „Es tut mir leid, Duo, aber du scheinst tatsächlich der Geignetztee für diese Mission zu sein!" Der bezopfte Junge starrte ihn ungläubig an. Verrat! Das war purer Verrat! Selbst Trowa und Wufei schienen sich ein Lachen unterdrücken zu müssen. Duo lief rot an vor Zorn. „Na gut, wenn ihr alle so denkt! Ihr könnt mich alle mal gern haben!" Mit diesen Worten sprang er von seinem Platz auf und kurz darauf knallte die Tür von Duos und Heeros Zimmer.

Heero befand, dass sich der große Shinigami erst mal beruhigen sollte und betrat erst eine halbe Stunde später das Zimmer. Das Wasser rauschte leise. Duo stand also unter der Dusche. Schulterzuckend setzte sich der junge Japaner aufs Bett und aktivierte seinen Laptop. Kurz darauf erfüllte das gleichmäßige Tippen den kleinen Raum. Nach einer Weile hörte Heero das Quietschen von Duos Bett und registrierte damit, dass sein Besitzer die Dusche verlassen und sich auf ihm niedergelassen hatte. Innerlich bereitete er sich schon mal auf das ewige Gequatsche des Amerikaners vor. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute öffnete Duo den Mund.

„Hee-chan, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Hn." Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein.

„Würden mir kurze Haare gut stehen?"

Verblüfft lösten sich Heeros Augen vom Bildschirm. Jeder in diesem Haus wusste, dass Duo seine Haare abgöttisch liebte. Diese Frage konnte unmöglich von ihm gekommen sein.

„Nein." Duo zuckte zusammen.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Es wäre unpassend für die Mission."

Sofort bohrten sich indigofarbene Augen in kobaltblaue. „Diese Mission ist mehr als nur erniedrigend und du weißt es! Warum muss gerade ich mich als Mädchen ausgeben? Ich habe es satt immer mit einem verwechselt zu werden!" Heero verzog keine Miene. „Du wirst die Mission erfüllen." Damit war für ihn das Thema abgeschlossen und er wandte sich wieder seinem Desktop zu. Bald erfüllte wieder das ewige Hämmern auf die Tasten den Raum.

„Seh ich denn wirklich so furchtbar aus?" Heeros Hände gefroren regelrecht auf dem Keyboard. „Was?" Duo erhob sich und löste seinen Zopf, so dass seine Haarpracht offen über seinen Rücken fiel. „Bin ich denn so hässlich? Hält man mich deshalb für ein Mädchen, weil ich für einen Jungen nicht hübsch genug bin?" Der Amerikaner war bei seinen Worten immer näher gekommen und kniete jetzt direkt über Heero, seine Hände hatte er neben dem Japaner abgestützt. Heero verschlug es die Sprache. Duos Haare waren über seine Schultern geflossen und kitzelten seine Arme, die tief violetten Augen schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten, die helle Haut wirkte wie aus Porzellan und sein schlanker Körper zierlich und zerbrechlich. Erst nach ein paar Minuten fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Nein." Eine Augenbraue hob sich und ließ diesen herrlich fragenden Ausdruck auf Duos Gesicht entstehen. „Nein, du bist nicht hässlich."

„Beweis es!" Überrumpelt starrte Heero ihn an. „Wie denn?" Duo zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Was machst du denn sonst, wenn dir etwas gefällt?" Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, schloss Heero seinen Laptop und legte ihn zur Seite. Was er sonst machte? Schnell umschlang er Duos Taille und rollte sich über ihn. Gefährlich sanft flüsterte er Duo seine Antwort ins Ohr. „Ich besitze es." Bevor der Amerikaner auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte er seine Lippen schon mit seinem eigenen versiegelt.

Duo konnte es nicht fassen. Heero Yuy, Eisklotz Nr. 1 hatte die Initiative ergriffen und KÜSSTE ihn. Oh Mann! Entweder bin ich in der nächsten Minute tot oder ich finde heraus, ob Heero in allen Dingen so kalt ist. Als Duo Heeros Hände unter seinem T-Shirt spürte, keuchte er erschrocken auf. Mein Güte, der ging aber ran. Auf einmal löste der Japaner den Kuss und murmelte etwas von „verdammter Stoff" und „stört doch", dann hörte er nur noch das Reißen von Stoff. Besser gesagt, von seinem T-Shirt. Bevor der Amerikaner lauthals protestieren konnte, spürte er schon Heeros weiche Lippen und seine geschickte Zunge auf seiner Haut. Ach, so toll war das Shirt auch wieder nicht. Klau ich mir eben eins von seinen. „Oh. Mein. Gott." Heero hatte sich an Duos Boxershorts zu schaffen gemacht und seine Zunge kreiste gerade an einer SEHR empfindlichen Stelle. Verschmitzt sah der Japaner von seiner Arbeit auf. „Oh, bitte. Heero reicht völlig." Dann knabberte er wieder an Duos besten Stück. Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Ich glaub das nicht! Stöhnend reckte er sich immer mehr der Quelle seines Wohlbehagens entgegen, doch plötzlich brach Heero sein kleines Spiel einfach ab. „Duo, Süßer?" SÜßER? Ich bin tot und im Himmel! Genau, das ist es. Ich kann gar nicht leben. Oh Mann, er hat mich Süßer genannt! Erwartungsvoll blickte er in diese kobaltblauen Augen. „Du wirst auf diese Mission gehen, nicht wahr? Und du wirst sie erfolgreich beenden!" Duos Augen wurden Tellergroß. Das war ja miese Bestechung! Aber da hatte Heero Yuy sich geschnitten! Er würde ihm jetzt mal ganz klar sagen, was er mit dieser blöden Mission machen konnte! (und weil das ganz sicher nicht jugendfrei ist, beschreibe ich das hier nicht näher ^_^') Doch als Duo seinen Mund öffnete, fand seine Zunge sich gleich in einem heftigen Kampf verstrickt, die sie ganz klar nicht gewinnen konnte. Vielversprechende Hüftbewegungen von Heeros Seite machten es dem jungen Amerikaner nicht leichter. Der Kuss löste sich und geschmolzener Himmel lag in Heeros Augen. „Nicht wahr, Duo, Liebling?" Duo schluckte, dann öffnete er seinen Mund. Jetzt würde er ihm mal gehörig die Meinung sagen!! „Sicher, alles was du willst!" HATTE ER DAS EBEN WIRKLICH GESAGT? WAR ER DENN TOTAL WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN? Doch da verschlug ein strahlendes Lächeln Duo den Atem. Wahnsinn! Einfach nur Wahnsinn! „Sehr gut.", hauchte ihm Heero ins Ohr und küsste sich seinen Hals entlang. An seinem Schlüsselbein machte er eine kleine Pause, um sich sein eigenes Hemd über den Kopf zu streichen, dann setzte er seinen Weg über die Brust fort, bis er wieder zu seiner Lieblingsstelle kam. Zärtlich leckte er die ganze Länge entlang bis Duo zu wimmern anfing. „Hee-chan, sei nicht so grausam." Regelrecht gelangweilt blickte Heero auf. „Was willst du denn, Duo-Schätzchen? Etwa das?" Wie zufällig fuhr seine Hand zwischen die festen Pobacken seines Opfers. „Ja, oh ja!" Ein unheimliches Grinsen bildete sich auf Heeros Zügen. „Du wirst dir alle Mühe bei deiner Mission geben?" Hektisch nickte der quirlige Junge. „Verdammt, wenn du willst, trag ich sogar ein Kleid von Relena, aber mach endlich was!" Der Japaner lachte auf und sein Finger drang vorsichtig in Duo ein, bewegte sich leicht. Duo zuckte leicht zusammen, gewöhnte sich aber schnell an den Fremdkörper. Auch, als der zweite und der dritte Finger in ihn eindrang, schmerzte es kaum. Eher machte es ihn verrückt! Heero ging so langsam vor, dass er fast die Geduld verlor! „Heero! Mach... endlich!", keuchte er und stöhnte ungehalten auf, als er die sanften Küsse auf seinem Beckenknochen fühlte. Doch auch er schien nicht mehr viel Geduld zu haben und zerrte sich die viel zu enge Hose runter. Endlich! Endlich! Dieses Mal spürte er schmerz, sogar starken Schmerz, doch Heero war unglaublich behutsam. Geduldig wartete er ab, bis sich Duo an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Dann stieß er sachte zu und bald erfüllte nur noch lustvolles Stöhnen den Raum. Duo spürte die Hände des Japaners in seinen Haaren, hörte Heeros lustverhangenes Stöhnen, spürte die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen. Auf seinem Höhepunk angekommen, schrie er regelrecht alles aus sich heraus und als er Heero kommen spürte, wurde er fast schon das zweite Mal über die Klippe gestoßen! Erschöpft ließ Heero sich neben ihn fallen. „Oh Wahnsinn! Einfach Wahnsinn!" Amüsiert blickten ihn kobaltblaue Augen an. „Komm her." Duo kuschelte sich begeistert in Heeros Arme, doch dann stutzte er. „Was ist?" Indigofarbene Augen sahen ihn unsicher an. „Ich muss doch nicht wirklich ein Kleid von Relena anziehen, oder?" Ein Glitzern schlich sich in Heeros Blick. „Wir werden sehen, Duo. Wir werden sehen."

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hey!

Das ist meine erste!! GW-FF! Nicht gelogen! Besonders zu beachten ist, dass ich sie begonnen hatte, ohne jemals ein Manga gelesen oder ein Folge gesehen zu haben! Also, nicht zu hart sein, ja? Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin! Es sollte einfach etwas unterhalten und hoffe, das ist mir gelungen! Begründete Kritik und natürlich auch Lob ist mehr als willkommen!!!!!! Ich bettle sogar darum!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
